Det høye huset: (Fanfic de The Loud House)
by RCurrent
Summary: Tras el secuestro de una miembro de la familia, los Loud descubrirán cosas que parecían ser fantasía, en realidad no lo eran, y mucho más que eso. (AU Nórdico)
1. Chapter 1

_**Det høye huset**_

* * *

_Al principio de los tiempos solo existían 2 de los ahora 9 reinos de Yggdrasil, los cuales eran __**Niflheim**__, el helado reino de niebla donde iban las almas a parar antes de llegar al Hel, y __**Muspelheim**__, el reino de fuego donde moraba el gigante de fuego, Surt, y sus iguales._

_Y entre ambos reinos de elementos opuestos entre sí, existía el abismo conocido como Ginnungagap, donde nada ni nadie vivía ahí, fue cuando en ese lugar, el hielo del Niflheim, y las ascuas del Muspelheim se encontraron, el calor del reino de fuego cayó sobre el hielo y generó vapor de agua que, al regresar al reino de niebla, se convertían en hielo, de los cuales surgió el primer gigante de hielo: Ymir, y a su lado, la gran vaca, Auõumbla, la cual amamantó al gigante, lamió un pedazo de hielo y de este emergió el primer dios: Buri, quien engendró a Bor, que a su vez se convirtió en el padre de los primeros dioses __**Æsir**__: Vili, que le daría posteriormente a la humanidad el don de la inteligencia y las emociones, Ve, que les daría el habla y los sentidos externos, y finalmente, Odín, quien sería después el líder de los Æsir, así como el rey de __**Asgard**__._

_A la par, Ymir juntó sus piernas y de estas surgieron los primeros gigantes de hielo, también conocidos como los __**Jotun**__. Sin embargo, Ymir acabaría siendo asesinado por los 3 hijos de Bor, los cuales una usaron las partes de su cadáver para crear después a __**Midgar**__, el reino de los hombres, la tierra. La sangre de Ymir formó los mares, que a su vez, inundaron Niflheim, asesinando a casi todos los gigantes de hielo, pero 2 de ellos, Belgermir y su esposa, sobrevivirían al genocidio y restaurarían a su raza. Mientras la sangre de Ymir formó el mar, su cuerpo formó la tierra, su cabello los bosques, sus huesos formaron las montañas, su cerebro los cielos, y de sus gusanos surgieron después la raza de los enanos. _

_Y Odín y sus hermanos tallaron de un fresno y un olmo, a 2 figuras, les infundieron vida y estas 2 se convirtieron en Ask y Embla, la primera pareja de seres humanos, los cuales fueron tallados en Midgar, que entonces pasaría a ser el reino de la humanidad._

* * *

-Mamá, ya nos contaste a todos esa historia, ya todos la sabemos.-Dijo una joven de pelo rubio que portaba encima una piel de oso, con la cabeza de este pintada de rojo.

Junto a ella, estaban sus hermanas y hermano frente a su madre, que sostenía a su hija más pequeña, la cual era rubia de pelo corto y vestía una camisa de color Lila, esta miraba a su madre atentamente contar la historia del origen de Midgar y como surgieron los dioses. Cuando su hija la interrumpió, la madre los miró.

-Lily aún no la había oído.-Respondió.

-¿Y por qué debemos estar aquí si ya conocemos como surgió nuestro mundo?-Le cuestionó su otra hija, que era gemela de la de abrigo rojo y azul, también era rubia, pero esta se notaba que tenía el pelo largo y enrollado en una trenza, vistiendo un vestido de color rosa junto a un abrigo.

-Lana, Lola, saben que nuestra casa solo tiene una chimenea.-Dijo su padre, el cual era un hombre de pelo castaño, cuya parte superior había quedado calva, pero conservando la parte lateral y de gruesa barba.-Y afuera hay una gran tormenta de nieve.

-Y además de que así Lucy no haga otro de sus escalofriantes rituales.-Dijo una chica castaña, de abrigo morado, reforzado con unas cuantas partes de metal y algunas partes de sus brazos y cara pintadas de azul, algo que los hermanos tenían en común para reflejar que eran de una misma familia, la cual entonces volteó su mirada a una chica de pelo negro que tenía un flequillo que le cubría sus ojos, también tenía algo de su rostro pintado de azul, por su vestimenta, dejaba claro que era una Völva, un tipo de sacerdotisas escandinavas, o era lo que intentaba pretender ser, pues aún era bastante joven para el oficio según sus padres.

-Yo solo quiero comunicarme con el Helheim.-Respondió Lucy.

-Hija, ya hablamos de esto.-Dijo su madre.-Preferiría que te convirtieras en una Skjaldmö como tus hermanas mayores, así en una de esas podrías ir al Valhala con el resto de nuestra familia en vez de ir a parar al Hel.

-Honestamente me encantaría ir allí y conocer a la diosa Hel.-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Rita, no seas tan dura con ella.-Dijo su marido.-Déjalos tomar sus decisiones, ya casi todos nuestros hijos han crecido y son totalmente capaces de enfrentar a las adversidades del frío exterior.

-Lynn.-Le reprochó su esposa.-No estás ayudando.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Pero créenos, Lucy, no quieres ir a ese lugar.

-Estoy segura que Hel sería literalmente mucho peor que la tormenta de afuera.-Comentó la mayor de los hermanos, rubia de pelo algo corto que llegaba hasta su cuello, vistiendo un abrigo con algunas partes de armadura, y un escudo color cyan, igual que la camisa que llevaba por debajo, además de tener sus mejillas también pintadas con azul, lo mismo sus brazos, igual que el resto de sus hermanos, al ser la mayor, inmediatamente decidió convertirse en una Skjaldmõ para proteger a sus hermanos menores.-Ni quiero imaginarme como es el frío Niflheim.

-Ese frío es el que creo el mundo al unirse al calor de Muspelheim, hermana mayor.-Respondió Lucy.-a fin de cuentas, todos nacimos del frío hielo y el ardiente calor de Surt.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Yo abriré.-Respondió el único hijo varón de la familia, vestía un abrigo y armadura pintados de naranjo, ya tenía barba notable, además de un destacado cabello blanco que, junto a su barba a veces solía verse más viejo de lo que aparentaba.

-Gracias, Lincoln.-Agradeció su madre.

El joven de pelo blanco se levantó y fue a ver quién estaba tocando en medio de aquella ventisca de invierno, sospechaba que podría ser alguien del pueblo un poco más debajo de la montaña, o tal vez algún viajero que necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero con aquel frío, ningún miembro de la familia Loud quería salir.

-Ah, por Frey, ojalá este frío pronto acabe.-Rogó Lincoln llegando frente a la puerta.

Afuera lo recibió una extraña mujer de piel clara, cabello que iba entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, portaba un vestido de manga corta hecho de piel y pelaje de animal, además de portar una espada y un peto de acero en su pecho.

-Puedo…. ¿Ayudarla, señorita?-Preguntó Lincoln algo nervioso, ya que esa mujer miraba de forma atenta con sus ojos azules que parecían emanar una poderosa energía.

-Así que… era cierto.-Respondió aquella mujer.-Si hay gente viviendo aquí.

-Uh… ¿de qué está hablando si se puede saber?-Quiso saber el albino.

-¿Dónde está ella?-Preguntó de forma inquisitoria aquella mujer.

-Oiga…

-Sif.-Dijo entonces una voz masculina detrás suyo, la mujer se detuvo y volteó, era un hombre rubio, con un abrigo y un casco que sostenía en uno de sus brazos, llevaba tras suyo una espada en su espalda, pero lo que más destacaba de él, era en lo que montaba: un Jabalí al parecer hecho de oro. Lincoln se preguntó como no lo notó sí estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.-Fue suficiente.

El hombre entonces se bajó del jabalí y caminó frente a Lincoln.

-Lamento el actuar de mi acompañante.-Se disculpó.-A veces suelen ser así los de su clase.

-Oye, recuerda que nosotros te aceptamos en nuestro reino cuando hicimos el intercambio.-Recordó Sif.-No sé por qué te acompañé a Midgard.

-Porque tu esposo te lo pidió.-Le recordó, Sif solo soltó un bufido.-En fin, muchacho, hemos venido directamente aquí para encontrar algo que hemos buscado durante 10 años que estuvo perdido, de casualidad ¿no sabrán tu o tus acompañantes si se encuentra en su casa?

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa de la familia, la más pequeña se dirigió a su madre nuevamente para que continuara.

-Mamá.-Dijo Lily.- ¿Y que sigue después?

-Fu fu fu, pues es casi todo lo que tienes que saber ya, hija mía.-Respondió.-Aunque…. Como ya habrás notado, ya sabes más o menos como te encontramos ¿no?

-Más o menos.-Dijo Lily.-Pero me encantaría oír cómo me encontraron, mamá.

-(Suspiro) bueno, ya es hora de que sepas toda la verdad.-Dijo Rita mirando a su marido, quien se puso a su lado, para darle apoyo.

-Hija…-Dijo Lynn padre.-Antes que nada, queremos que sepas que te amamos, que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, así como el resto de tus hermanos. Y… también nos enorgullece que lo hayas tomado…. Bastante bien cuando tuvimos que decírtelo.

-Está bien, papá.-Dijo Lily.-Me alegra ser parte de la familia, los quiero mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti, hermanita.-Dijo la segunda mayor, rubia de pelo largo, portando un vestido verde marino junto a un abrigo puesto encima, además de las ya pintadas de azul comunes en su familia.-No importa de dónde vengas, eres una Loud, como todos nosotros.

-Gracias.-Dijo la pequeña.-Bueno, ya estoy lista, mamá.

Rita asintió y procedió a contarle la historia.

* * *

_Tu padre y yo estábamos regresando a casa tras haber vendido algo de nuestros cultivos durante el verano y haberlos intercambiado por madera, carne y agua al final de la temporada, nos detuvimos frente al río que pasaba por la falda de la montaña para reposar un poco, y fue que mientras yo tomaba algo del agua del río, oí unos llantos por unos arbustos, me acerqué con cuidado y encontré frente a la orilla a una pequeña bebé con un mechón rubio, y en su pecho tenía una runa tatuada. Verla ahí, indefensa, no podía dejarla ahí, inmediatamente llamé a tu padre y…. je je je, no me he olvidado de la cara que puso cuando le dije que si podríamos quedárnosla, él no estaba muy seguro, ya éramos 12 miembros, muchas bocas que alimentar._

_Entonces fue que la bebé miró a tu padre con los ojos bien grandes, y extendió sus manos queriendo que la cargara, al principio Lynn se reusó, pero antes de poder reaccionar, la puse en sus brazos, se quedó con ella un pequeño rato, y luego se quedó dormida. Gracias a eso, decidimos quedárnosla._

-También empezaste a tener afinidad a la magia, igual que tus hermanas, Leni, Luan y Lucy.-Dijo Rita tras finalizar aquella pequeña historia.-Aunque se te dio bastante bien.

-Y menos tétrica en comparación a Lucy.-Comentó Luan a modo de broma, la chica en cuestión era castaña, con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, y no en una trenza como la mayoría de sus hermanas, vestía una camisa amarilla y un abrigo con capucha abierta, además de portar un largo maso de acero tras suyo. Pero aparte, ganándose una mirada de parte de Lucy.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la casa Loud en medio de aquella tormenta que ya se había calmado algo, Lincoln seguía hablando junto a aquella pareja de desconocidos, por alguna extraña razón, el albino podía sentir como un gran poder emanaba de ambos, y no era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y tampoco era el único de su familia que lo sentía, ya había visto como el resto de sus hermanas también podían sentir con aquel "sentido" con una que otra persona que solo se habían visto por casualidad, y era muy raro que se topara con gente extraña como aquellos, pero había algo en ellos.

Pero también, por una extraña razón, sentían algo similar en Lily cuando cumplió sus diez años ya hace unos meses atrás.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba concentrado en aquellas 2 personas con las que estaba hablando, parecían generar una especie de energía, pero eran distintos una de la otra, sea como fuera, sus energías eran realmente poderosas, y eso ponía nervioso a Lincoln.

-Y… ¿se puede saber que están buscando exactamente?

-Ese no es tu asunto.-Dijo Sif.- ¿Acaso nos quieres ocultar algo?

-¿Qu…? N-No… ¿Por qué querría….?

-¿Viste? Tartamudeó.-Acusó Sif.-Es obvio que oculta algo.

Entonces Lincoln sintió como la energía que emanaba la mujer se incrementó por las nubes cuando desenfundó una espada que llevaba consigo, y apuntó con ella hacia Lincoln.

-Sif…

-¿Dónde está?-Ordenó Sif.

-O… ¡Oiga!-Dijo Lincoln.- ¿De qué está hablando?

-No te hagas.-Respondió, pensando que quería ocultarle algo.-Comienzas a cantar, o te sacaré la verdad yo misma.

-Sif, aguarda, no….

Pero entonces Lincoln salió disparado de una patada que Sif le dio en su pecho, atravesando la mitad de la casa, llegando a donde estaba su familia tras romper la puerta.

-¡Lincoln!

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Luna.-Dijo Poniéndose de pie.-Estoy bien.

Sin embargo, Sif entró desde el techó tras un gran salto que dio por los aires, sorprendiendo a todos de improviso.

-Muy bien, así que no estás solo.-Dijo ella.- ¿Dónde está?

-¡Oye, tu!-Dijo Lynn padre sacando un hacha.-No sé quién seas, pero nadie se mete con mis hijos de ese modo, y menos irrumpe en mi casa como tú.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer, mortal.-Respondió desafiante.-Así que mejor hazte un lado, o sufre las consecuencias.

-Literalmente serás tú la que afrontará las consecuencias.-Dijo la mayor con su espada.-Mejor haz algo por nuestra casa, o te haré un hidromiel humano.

Pero entonces, igual que Lincoln, ella también fue enviada varios metros fuera de la casa de una patada por Sif.

-Lori!

-Suficiente, hermanas, tomen sus armas.-Dijo Lincoln poniéndose de pie y tomando su Maza.

Todas acataron la orden de su hermano, y no tardaron en rodear a Sif mientras que Rita escondió a Lily en el sótano, ordenándole que se quedará ahí hasta que volvieran por ella.

Mientras, el resto de los hermanos habían llevado la pelea contra aquella mujer afuera de su casa, volviendo a rodearla.

-¿Es en serio?-Dijo con soberbia.-Unos simples mortales no son rivales para un Æsir, no durarían ni un segundo enfrentándome.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Desafió Luna con su hacha.- ¡_Steinbryter_ te manda un mensaje! ¡AAAAAAHHH!-Exclamó para abalanzarse sobre Sif con su hacha bautizada con ese nombre, pero entonces fue tomada de la cara por la mano de su rival.- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!

-Te lo dije.-Respondió.-No durarán nada contra mí.

Entonces Sif arrojó a Luna y la estrelló contra un árbol.

Las gemelas Lola y Lana, con una lanza y martillo respectivamente también atacaron, pero Sif pateó a la primera y la mandó un par de metros entre la nieve, y a la otra la arrojó contra la ventana de la casa Loud.

-¡Vamos!-Desafió Sif.- ¡Yo puedo sola contra todos ustedes! ¡No son rivales para mí, Sif, una….!

No pudo terminar de decir su frase cuando fue golpeada en el rostro por una Maza que la derribó, la cual entonces volvió de donde vino y llegó a la mano de Lincoln, siendo el quien la había arrojado.

-Muerde la punta de _Hvit Iys_.-Dijo Lincoln en posición defensiva una vez que su Maza regresó a su mano.

-¿Tu maza….? ¿Es mágica?-Preguntó Lynn padre.

-Agradécele a Lucy y Leni.-Dijo el albino.-encantaron nuestras armas en caso de que nos enfrentáramos a algo realmente fuerte.

-¿Y cuando iban a decírnoslo?

-….Ups.

Sif se puso de pie y dio otro salto que la elevó a varias alturas, estuvo a punto de caer sobre Lincoln, pero fue interceptada por el mazo de Luan que la golpeó y las estrelló cerca de un barranco que estaba a varios metros de la casa Loud.

-Wow, gracias Luan.

-Cuando quieras, hermano.-Respondió la castaña.

Sif ahora estaba furiosa, y los hermanos pudieron sentir como su energía se elevaba, sin embargo, pronto el peñasco donde ella había caído se comenzó a fracturar, haciendo que se derrumbara y se precipitara al río que había debajo, con Sif en ella, quien gritó durante su caída.

Los Loud fueron a asomarse, y no la vieron en aquel río que estaba metros abajo.

-¿Creen que Murió?-Preguntó la segunda mayor.

-Creo que puede ser una posibilidad, Leni.-Dijo la segunda hija menor, castaña, con lentes y un abrigo de piel pintado verde.-Esas aguas en esta época del año son frías.

Regresaron a su casa y fueron recibidos por Rita.

-Lynn, hijos.-Dijo aliviada.-Me alegra que estén bien.

-¿Cómo está Lily?-Preguntó Lori.

-No se preocupen, la dejé en el sótano.-Respondió la madre.-Voy por….

No pudo terminar la frase cuando, al entrar toda la familia de nuevo a su dañada casa, se quedaron en silencio igual que su madre al ver a aquel hombre que vino con la tal Sif estaba frente a la entrada del sótano, y estaba parado frente a Lily, fue que entonces le subió la camisa a la niña, revelando la runa tatuada en su pecho.

-¡Déjala!

Lincoln, Lynn, Lori y Luna se apresuraron a atacar al hombre, pero no dieron más de 2 pasos cuando la espada que llevaba en su espalda, se salió de su vaina y como si un ser invisible la estuviera usando, detuvo el paso de los hermanos. Fue entonces que el misterioso hombre, también se subió su camisa, revelando la misma runa que Lily tenía en su pecho, en el mismo lugar.

-Después de tantos años, finalmente te encontramos, hermana.-Dijo con satisfacción, tomó a Lily por su brazo y volteándose entonces a los Loud, mostrándoles el mismo tatuaje que la Loud menor, miró al cielo.-Heimdal, llévanos devuelta a casa.

Los Loud intentaron hacer algo, pero entonces, tanto Lily como aquel hombre fueron cubiertos en una Luz que emergió desde los cielos y los hizo desaparecer en un instante.

-¡Lily!-Gritó Rita.

Los demás miembros de la familia se habían quedado desconcertados, pero a la vez estaban bajo un intenso temor por su hermana, la cual había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a un extraño hombre que parecía tener la misma marca que ella, Rita no pudo soportarlo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, se hubiera desplomado de no ser por su esposo e hija mayor que evitaron que cayera.

-¡Lincoln, ¿pero qué demonios?!-Exclamó Lynn.

-¡No me miren a mí! ¡Ese tipo se llevó a Lily!

-Dime algo que no sepa.-Respondió Lynn.- ¡Hiciste que se la llevaran!

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Se defendió.-En primera, esa mujer me pateó y me lanzó hacia adentro de la casa.

-Basta, los 2.-Reclamó Leni.-No es momento para buscar culpables, nuestra hermana acaba de ser secuestrada, debemos concentrarnos en ello.

-¿Secuestrada? ¡Literalmente se desvanecieron en una Luz!-Dijo Lori.-No sabemos a dónde fueron, ni siquiera si realmente están vivos.

-¡Lori!-Reclamó su padre.-No digas eso, debería ser imposible.

-Papá tiene razón.

Todos voltearon sus miradas sobre Lucy, quien parecía estar más tranquila en comparación.

-Creo que ese hombre y esa mujer eran dioses.-Dijo la joven völva.

-¿Y ahora de que estás hablando, Lucy?-Preguntó Lola.

-¿Sintieron la energía que emanaban ambos?

Esto hizo a la familia pensar y recordar cuando estaban frente a esa mujer, durante su enfrentamiento, todos pudieron sentir la energía fluyendo en su ser, algo que en el caso de Lincoln, también pudo notar en aquel hombre que iba con esa tal Sif una energía similar en poder y fuerza, pero en el tipo era diferente.

-Sif.-Murmuró Luan.-Sif…. Sif…. No, no puede ser, debe ser una broma, una mala broma.

-¿A qué te refieres, Luan?-Preguntó Rita, ahora un poco más calmada.

-Sif… era como esa mujer se llamaba ¿verdad?

-Si.-Dijo Lincoln.-El sujeto ese la llamó así.

-Ay…. No.-Dijo Lucy.

Eso preocupó a los Loud, pues por la forma en que lo dijo la pelioscura, seguramente daba una mala señal, entonces tanto ella como Luan se miraron, Leni hizo lo mismo y las 3 völvas mostraron una expresión de temor, haciendo que los demás miembros de la familia se preocuparan por lo que eso podría significar.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó Lana con algo de temor, igual que el resto de su familia.

-Mamá, Papá, Chicas, Hermano.-Dijo Lucy.-Creo…. Que el tipo que secuestró a Lily se la llevó a Asgard.

-je je.-Río Lori.-Por un momento creí que dijiste Asgard, donde vive Odín y los dioses, donde está el Valhala, y que uno de los dioses se llevó a Lily.

-Eso es justo lo que dije.-Replicó Lucy.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Lucy!-Respondió Lola, frustrada.-No tenemos tiempo para tus suposiciones acerca de los dioses.

-¡Pues es la única posibilidad que tenemos!-Dijo Lucy.- ¿Por qué creen que esa mujer pudo fácilmente arrojar a nuestros hermanos durante la pelea? ¿O como ese hombre se llevó a Lily en medio de esa luz? Piénsenlo.

Esto hizo que la familia nuevamente se pusiera a pensar, pues parecía que al final Lucy tendría razón, y de cierto modo, tenía lógica de alguna manera.

-¿Entonces que sugieren?-Preguntó Lincoln, que si bien, no estaba indignado, más estaba preocupado aún por Lily y que fue della.

-Leni, Luan.-Dijo Lucy.-Mostrémosle el lugar donde suelo esconderme.

-Espera, Lucy ¿Cuál lugar?

-Vengan.-Dijo saliendo afuera de la casa.-Les enseñaré.

Lucy guio entonces a su familia entre los árboles, no muy lejos de su casa, pero un poco más arriba de donde estaban, al final llegaron a una especie de "cueva" que tenía una puerta en su entrada, dentro de ella, había una gran sala con símbolos nórdicos en el suelo de color azul, además de que en el centro parecía haber raíces de un árbol viejo.

-Lucy.-Dijo Luna.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es donde suelo venir con mis amigos a hacer nuestras sesiones de magia.-Respondió ella.-Es un lugar silencioso y oscuro donde puedo liberarme.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Leni, Luan, Vengan conmigo.-Pidió Lucy, y ellas acataron la petición.-Pongámonos en medio de la sala, una en cada punta, ¿tienen sus runas?

-Claro, Luce.-Dijo Leni, mostrando las suyas. Cosa que Luan repitió.

-Muy bien, pongan cada una de sus runas en el símbolo del suelo que sea el mismo de las suyas, y luego repitan las palabras que yo pronunciaré.-Argumentó, estas hicieron caso y luego de colocar sus runas en los símbolos correspondientes del suelo, volvieron a sus posiciones.

Las demás querían protestar respecto a lo que estaban haciendo, pues según su perspectiva (incluida la de Lincoln y sus padres) no parecían ir a ningún lado.

Sin embargo, las runas de las 3 hermanas Loud brillaron y fue entonces que estas se elevaron y formaron una extraña roca en forma similar Mjolnir, el mítico martillo de Thor, el dios del trueno. Que cayó en las manos de Lucy.

Esta entonces se puso en medio del círculo de símbolos rúnicos en el suelo, y clavó aquella "roca" en su centro.

Una luz emergió de donde Lucy clavó la piedra, empujando un poco a los presentes, una vez que pasó, los Loud vieron como el suelo donde estaban aquellas runas, ahora era una especie de mesa o enorme mapa, divido en 9 secciones, junto a una flecha que apuntaba hacia la izquierda.

-Lucy.-Dijo Rita.- ¿Qué acaban de hacer?

-Si el que se llevó a nuestra hermana era un dios, entonces iremos a donde fue él.-Explicó.-Con esto.-Añadió mostrando la piedra que ha clavado.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Leni.

-Esto, familia, es un _Biförst_.-Respondió Lucy.-Y con esto, encontraremos a Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Luego de que Lucy obtuviera una extraña roca afilada en sus manos luego de una especie de ritual pagano que tanto ella como sus hermanas, Leni y Luan que conjuraron con Lucy a petición de la pelioscura, haciendo que lo que era la parte central del suelo de aquel lugar, se transformara en una mesa o cartógrafo, tenía una gran ruleta con un aguja que parecía la de una brújula gigante, en la parte superior encima de la ruleta habían 9 símbolos en media luna alrededor de esta, la aguja estaba apuntando al símbolo del extremo izquierdo, que tenía el aspecto de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola en círculo y dentro, una isla en medio del mar.

Era seguida de otro que tenía el símbolo de una hoja de otoño, la siguiente era un símbolo de una planicie tenebrosa cubierta de una espesa niebla, y el siguiente símbolo era uno de una montaña nevada.

El símbolo que le seguía era el del centro, el cual mostraba un majestuoso castillo que terminaba en un arcoíris.

El otro lado, el primer símbolo que seguía tras el centrar, era el de una verde pradera frente a una montaña durante el verano o la primavera, le seguía el símbolo de una cueva con un río cruzándola, luego el símbolo que parecía un rostro con barba y cuernos, cubierto de fuego, y finalmente, el último símbolo al otro extremo de la media luna, era el de un trono rodeado de esqueletos mientras que raíces de un árbol emergían desde arriba.

-Lucy.-Dijo Lynn padre.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Suspiro, entonces era cierto.-Dijo la Loud völva.-Este es un puente entre los 9 reinos después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Lincoln, algo nervioso.

-Mi amigos y yo hemos hecho sesiones aquí con anterioridad.-Respondió.-Pero ninguno de ellos había logrado hacer rituales o hechizos con éxito… excepto yo…. Junto con Leni, Luan, y más que nada, Lily.

-Espera, espera.-Se apresuró a decir Luna.- ¿Cuándo vinieron ellas contigo?

-No lo hicieron.-Recalcó.-Cuando le pedí ayuda a Leni o Lily a hacer un conjuro, casi siempre lo hacíamos con éxito, sin embargo le pedí a Lily que lo mantuviera en secreto, mientras que Leni…. Bueno, ella simplemente se le olvidaba de vez en cuando, y cuando decía que hacía un hechizo, no le creían.

Los demás miembros se quedaron sin palabras ante eso, pues recordaron cuando Leni se les aparecía diciendo que estaba haciendo un hechizo si no estaba tejiendo, pues como no era la más inteligente de la familia, que hiciera magia era poco creíble para ellos, sin mencionar que en esos casos simplemente olvidaba que hacía y volvía a su cuarto a hacer sus cosas. Nunca se les ocurrió que en realidad dijera la verdad. Aun siendo una völva como Lucy, a pesar de que le daba muy bien la artesanía.

-Espera, ¿y qué hay de mí?-preguntó Luan.

-Sueles hablar dormida.-Respondió Lucy.-varias veces te he visto hacer pequeños trucos o encantamientos _mientras duermes por la noche._

Luan no supo que decir ante eso, además eso último que dijo su hermana le resultó un poco espeluznante en la forma en que lo dijo, aunque ya era usual que Lucy hablara de esa forma, no por nada era considerada la más oscura de su familia, incluso cuando iban al pueblo más debajo de la montaña, incluso los aldeanos preferían evitar hablar con ella.

-Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando?-Dijo Lynn jr.-Vamos a donde fue Lily.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo, Lynn.-Dijo Leni en aquella "mesa" mientras veía la ruleta que estaba en ella.

La joven Berserker iba a preguntar por qué, pero Leni se lo explicó moviendo la aguja de aquella "ruleta" hacia otro de los símbolos, cuando se posaba sobre el de la serpiente que rodeaba una isla, la mesa emitía una luz de energía, sin embargo, al moverla a otro de los símbolos, esta dejó de brillar.

-Leni tiene razón.-Dijo Lucy.-El Biförst que tenemos no tiene suficiente energía para abrir un portal entre los reinos de Yggdrasil, para poder abrirlo se necesita algo de gran poder mágico que potencie el Biförst.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¿Recuerdan a Fróði?-Preguntó Lucy.- ¿El viejo que vive afuera de la ciudad al sur?

-¿Te refieres literalmente al viejo loco que siempre pasaba haciendo líquidos y escribiendo cosas raras?

Lucy asintió ante la pregunta de su hermana mayor, lo que causó indignación de parte de sus padres.

-Lucy Loud.-Reclamó su madre.-No me digas que has hablado con ese sujeto.

-De hecho, tanto Lily y yo lo visitábamos.-Respondió ella.-Aprendí muchos hechizos de él.

En esos momentos Lynn padre y Rita estarían muy molestos con ella, incluso la habrían castigado, pues ese hombre, Fróði, era conocido por ser una especie de loco, además de que en su casa hacía diversas clases de experimentos y rituales extraños, aunque al tipo de dioses al que veneraba, el mismo había declarado al pueblo que era seguidor de los dioses Vanir, especialmente a la diosa Gullveig, la cual se decía ser una oscura bruja que fue la responsable de la guerra Æsir-Vanir, los primeros la habían intentado matar hasta 3 veces, pero cada vez que la quemaban, esta resucitaba; Aquel hombre era sin duda un fiel seguidor de aquella diosa, algo que Lucy también hacía hasta cierto punto, pues si bien la admiraba, ella tenía más inclinación por Freya, diosa Vanir de la fertilidad, Nertuhs, diosa de la tierra, también Vanir, Frey dios de la lluvia y el sol, hermano de Freya, y de la diosa Æsir Frigg, esposa de Odín, y diosa de la fertilidad y fidelidad conyugal, estos influenciado por sus hermanas Leni, Luan y Lily, pero también, Lucy tenía cierta fidelidad hacia Hel, diosa de los muertos, su favorita dentro del panteón nórdico.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, con lo que habían presenciado, no podían pensar en algo más aparte de su hija menor secuestrada, y en esos momentos, Lucy parecía ser la única que, gracias a lo que había "aprendido" podía ser su única oportunidad para poder rescatarla, así que decidieron dejar que su hija, junto a sus hermanas hicieran lo suyo.

-Bien, Lucy.-Dijo Rita.-Si no fuera porque Lily fue secuestrada por unos sujetos extraños con magia, ya te habría dado unas cuantas nalgadas por enterarme de lo que haces, solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Y después tendremos una seria charla contigo, señorita.-Añadió Lynn padre.-Y…. ¿Dónde podríamos encontrar algo de…. Magia para el Biförst?

Lucy se llevó la mano al mentón y pensó un poco, sin embargo, Leni y Luan también decidieron pensar si conocían de algún lugar o cosa que podría tener algo como eso.

-Oigan.-Dijo Luan.- ¿Qué dicen de la montaña Örlögin?

-¿Conoces la sima de esta montaña, Luan?-Quiso saber Lynn, sorprendida.

-No, pero las veces que hemos escalado un poco más arriba, siempre he sentido una energía muy fuerte cerca de la cascada a la que solíamos visitar con el abuelo Arvid al subir un poco más arriba de la montaña, ¿recuerdan?

-Luan.-Dijo Lori.-Eso fue hace muchos años atrás, tú tenías 3 años entonces, y…. el abuelo aún no se había ido.

El abuelo Arvid, o cariñosamente llamado Pop-Pop, había vivido hasta el nacimiento de las gemelas, si bien pudo estar con Lisa siendo una bebé, había fallecido unos meses antes de que cumpliera ya un año, el solía llevar a sus nietos, especialmente a Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln y a las gemelas, a la cascada un poco más arriba de la montaña, sin embargo, él había sido el único miembro de la familia que había ido más de una vez a la cima de la montaña Örlögin, había llevado antes a su hija ahí cuando era joven, sin embargo, había sido hace demasiado tiempo que Rita ya era incapaz de recordar las veces que fue ahí, sin embargo, no era el único dentro de aquella región nórdica que había escalado la montaña hasta la cima, entre los que aún estaban vivos, y que habían subido recientemente, estaba el viejo Fróði.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?-Dijo Lana, con energía.-Vamos a la cima de Örlögin.

-Lana, no es tan fácil.-Dijo Rita.-subir la montaña es peligroso, más aún en esta época, siempre se forma una gran tormenta alrededor de su cima, y empeora cuando llega hasta bajo.

-Sin mencionar que también los Lobos de Hielo bajan de la montaña y asechan por la noche.-Añadió Lynn padre.-Y también dicen que hay un extraño grupo de personas merodeando a esa hora también.-Añadió.-Pero más importante aún, solo existe un camino que lleva a la cima de toda la montaña.

-Lo había, Lynn.-Dijo Rita.-El puente de piedra se derrumbó hace años.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Lynn jr, decepcionada.- ¿Ahora cómo vamos a subir?

-El viejo Fróði había subido la montaña hace un par de días atrás.

La atención de la familia se centró entonces en el único hijo varón de la familia.

-Estaba cortando leña cuando era medio día.-Narró Lincoln.-mientras cortaba los troncos antes de meterlos a la carreta, vi al viejo Fróði frente al puente roto de roca, no me vio, pero yo vi como hizo uno de sus raros rituales, y parecía como si caminara sobre el aire. Tras eso caminó hacia el otro lado rumbo a la cima.

-¿Y no nos dijiste?-Juzgó Lynn.

-¿Me abrían creído?

Ante esa respuesta, Lynn no pudo seguir objetando, así que dejó de hablar, ya que no había hecho más que quejarse.

-Bueno, yo lo he visto en el pueblo de nuevo.-Dijo Leni.-tal vez deberíamos ir a verlo.

-No lo sé, hijos.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Ese sujeto me parece muy escalofriante. Diría que mil veces más que Lucy.

-Puede ser nuestra única alternativa.-Recalcó Lincoln.-No me malentiendan, a mí también me asusta mucho Fróði, pero creo que podría ser el único que nos ayude.

* * *

Luego de regresar a su casa y tomar su carreta con la que Lynn padre, Rita y o Lincoln solían llevar cuando iban al pueblo, bajaron a este, **Skogsarbeider**, Fueron Lynn padre y Lincoln quienes la cargaron, además de parar un poco para comer algo, Rita vendió algunas prendas que Leni hizo para intercambiar en trueques por alguna otra cosa, ya sea materiales para su casa, comida, incluso armas si era necesario, no era un pueblo grande, además de que estaba rodeado por una muralla de madera para proteger a los aldeanos de bandidos, y de los depredadores que asechaban por la noche.

Más aún en la época fría.

Los Loud eran conocidos no solo por ser una gran familia, sino también por ser grandes guerreros, pues cuando se trataba de luchar, su padre, Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores eran bravos guerreros que incluso en combate eran más experimentados que la mayoría la poca guardia que protegía Skogsarbeider.

Siguieron avanzando un poco más al sur del pueblo, no muy lejos, llegando a una cabaña algo vieja, pero considerablemente grande, era la casa donde vivía Fróði, todos sabían dónde vivía el viejo, y todos preferían no acercarse a su casa, su forma de ser era bastante extraña como para asustar incluso a los guerreros que se han enfrentado a grandes peligros en alta mar.

-Aquí es.

Una vez dejaron la carreta frente a la casa, la familia Loud fue a la puerta, sobra decir que más de uno de ellos estaba nervioso, ya que de Fróði habían muchos rumores acerca de lo que solía hacer dentro de su casa, hay quien decía que se comía a sus huéspedes y fabricaba pociones y hechizos con sus restos, o también que cualquiera que se hospedara en su casa, siempre tomaba algunos de sus cabellos mientras dormían, entre otras cosas.

Lynn padre dio un paso al frente y tocó la puerta principal de aquella casa, luego de que pasara casi medio minuto, dentro se oyó como algo se movía por la casa, y luego, la puerta se abrió.

Se trataba de un hombre de larga y lacia barba blanca que llegaba hasta la altura de su ombligo, sin embargo era calvo en cabeza, no usaba camisa y así como su rostro, su aspecto era el de una persona desnutrida, como si apenas comiese algo en semanas, se le veían varios símbolos rúnicos tatuados en casi todo su cuerpo, pero lo que llamó la atención de él, era que parecía agarrarse de una tabla que sostenía el techo como si fuera un mono, para luego bajar al suelo y ponerse de pie.

Sus ojos blancos como el helado invierno hizo helar la sangre incluso a Lucy, más aún cuando los posaba sobre ellos, parecía como si se tratase de un Gjenganger, un espíritu corpóreo maligno que ha sido devuelto a la vida.

-¿A que han venido?-Dijo aquel viejo, con una voz que parecía la de un alma en pena, lo que heló aún más a la familia, sin embargo, Lynn padre tomó aire y procedió a responderle.

-Uh... bueno, Señor Fróði, ¿verdad?-Dijo Lynn padre, el viejo giró un poco su cabeza a un costado.-Bueno, verá…. Nosotros…

-Necesitamos su ayuda.-Respondió Leni.

Fróði entonces acabó fulminando a la rubia Loud con sus blancos ojos que le hicieron temblar, acabó arrepintiéndose por haber hablado, el viejo la asustaba.

-¿Ayudar?-preguntó el viejo.- ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? ¿Es que no pueden hacerlo solos? Son 12 miembros de una sola familia, ayuda les sobra, además, ¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?

-¿A… a…. a cambio?-Preguntó Rita.

-Eso es algo que todo el mundo entiende.-Dijo Fróði.-Si quieren pedir, deben dar algo a cambio.

Justo lo que los Loud se temían, en especial las chicas, pues Fróði era conocido además por hacer tratos en los que casi siempre pedía algo que fuera de con quienes les hacía sus pedidos, en varios casos era una prenda de vestir, un poco de su saliva, algún alimento que hayan mordido y que aún conserven, o en casos más allá, pedía sus pelos (a veces poco, y en otras, grandes cantidades de este), su sangre, o incluso algún dedo de sus manos o pies, posiblemente para sus "experimentos" con pociones y otros hechizos.

-¿Y qué….Sería?-Preguntó temerosamente Lynn padre.

-¿Quieren subir la montaña, verdad?

-¿Co…Como lo supo?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Mis amigos me dijeron eso.-Respondió el anciano.-Y también sé que me viste cuando cruce el puente roto que conduce a la cima de Örlögin aquella vez que estuviste cortando leña.

Eso hizo que Lincoln sintiera un escalofrío, pero también su familia lo sintió, pensar que si alguno de ellos lo espiara y luego los viera con esos ojos blancos como la niebla del Hel, hacía que se les helara la sangre.

-Para subir la cima, yo usé un poco de mi propio pelo para levantar un puente.-Recalcó Fróði.-pues para que el puente les deje pasar, deben dar algo de ustedes tanto para ir y regresar.

La explicación resultó bastante alentadora para la familia, así que, con tranquilidad, aceptaron y con cuchillos y o espadas, le entregaron cada uno un mechó de su cabello y Fróði les dijo que esperaran un momento mientras fabrica un brebaje que era necesario para abrir el puente al monte Örlögin, si el, solo atravesarán el puente y caerán al vacío.

Los Loud esperaron un poco mientras el anciano hacía de las suyas dentro de su casa, hasta que lo vieron salir Fróði con una pequeña bolsa atada a su cinturón.

-¿Qué no íbamos a subir el monte Örlögin?-Preguntó el viejo espeluznante, sorprendiendo a la familia Loud.

Rápidamente, fueron a la carreta y Lincoln con su padre la llevaron devuelta a la montaña, como era subida esta vez fue más complicado para ambos mover la carreta con las demás miembros de su familia más Fróði en ella, aun así, siguieron, pasando incluso por su casa en la falda del monte, una vez que volvieran con Lily, se encargarían de arreglar más los daños que causó su pelea con la tal Sif, y su acompañante que raptó a la Loud menor.

Llegaron finalmente al puente roto, el único camino que existía hacia la cima del monte, pues el resto de él, era muy escarpado y demasiado accidentado incluso para treparlo, otras subidas estaban llenas de vegetación y o hielo y nieve como para subir, sin mencionar que muy pocos se atrevían a subir el monte Örlögin, pues en el vivían lobos de hielo que de vez en cuando bajaban para cazar, además de que algunos pocos que subieron jamás regresaron, y otros aún más pocos, regresaban traumatizados, diciendo que habían cadáveres en la montaña.

Como prometió, Fróði sacó nuevamente la botella junto a otra vacía, colocó un poco de su extraño recipiente dentro de esta última, y con la primera, mojó los 2 pilares a la entrada del puente de piedra roto.

Fue que la familia Loud quedó asombrada al ver como desde el precipicio, las rocas volvían a ascender levitando, juntándose y reformando el puente de piedra, Fróði sonrió calmadamente al ver el asombro de su familia, y procedió a entregarle la otra botella al padre de la familia.

-Úsenla para bajar la montaña cuando regresen.-Dijo el viejo.-pues una vez que el hechizo es hecho, solo dura un minuto, y luego el puente se volverá a derrumbar, una vez que crucen y luego vuelvan de la cima, deben volver a esparcir la poción en los pilares del otro extremo.

-¿No va a venir usted con nosotros?-Preguntó Leni.

-Tengo otros "asuntos" que atender.-Respondió.-Además, este es su viaje, les esperará un gran camino en Svartálfaheim.

La familia miró el puente y se mostraron con decisión, sin embargo, lo último que quiso dijo Fróði quedó en sus cabezas.

-Espere.-Dijo Lisa.- ¿Qué quiere decir con…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta cuando al voltear, Fróði había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro ni en la nieve, la familia miró a varias partes viendo a donde pudo haber ido Fróði, pero era como si se hubiera esfumado.

-Familia.-Dijo Lincoln.-mejor no perdamos más tiempo y crucemos antes de que el puente vuelva a colapsar.

Entonces no perdieron tiempo y pasaron rápidamente por el puente, justo a tiempo antes de que volviera a colapsar, desplomándose a sus espaldas.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Luan.

-Avanzar.-Dijo Lincoln.-Si hay algo en la montaña que nos ayude a buscar a Lily, lo usaremos.

-¿Pero qué hay del puente?-Cuestionó Lynn.

\- Fróði me dio esto.-Dijo Lynn padre mostrando la botella.-Cuando regresemos aquí, debemos ponerla en los pilares para volver a hacer lo mismo y regresar, ahora vamos, debemos buscar a Lily.

La familia siguió el camino rumbo a la cima del monte Örlögin, donde se estaba empezando a formar una nevada en su punto más alto, esparciéndose hacia más abajo del monte, aun así, los Loud avanzaron, pero lo que no sabían es que cuando entraron al bosque, eran observados desde uno de ellos por un extraño "hombre", el cual, en cuestión, era rubio, de pelo largo, usaba una capa sobre su pecho desnudo, con pantalones rojos algo desgastados, y en su pecho descubierto tenía varios tatuajes, además de que tenía orejas puntiagudas; este observó a la familia Loud con una mirada picarona, además de soltar una pequeña risilla.

-Uhhh, hacía tiempo que algún mortal pasaba por estos lugares.-se dijo así mismo el "hombre"-Creo que voy a divertirme un rato, después de todo, a **Thor** le agradaría ver que su compañero se haya hecho cargo de los que le dieron una paliza a su esposa, Ja ja ja!

Y chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

En una habitación desconocida, Lily poco a poco comenzó a despertarse, la pequeña rubia vio que estaba en una cama con sábanas de calidad, vio el cuarto reluciente y con paredes de mármol, parecía casi como la habitación de un palacio.

-¿Dónde….dónde estoy?-Preguntó la niña mirando a su alrededor.

La rubia se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió cuidadosamente y miró al pasillo, el cual era largo en ambos extremos, parecía que no había nadie circulando, abrió completamente la puerta y miró a ambos lados, parecía ser la mañana, pues sentía que había dormido un día, el pasillo era iluminado por antorchas colgadas en la pared mirando hacia la pared de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, dio un par de pasos al frente, y esos dieron un pequeño eco, fue que escuchó desde la derecha gente acercándose, así que rápidamente corrió hacia el lado opuesto de dónde venían, como parecían estar hablando, no oirían los pasos de la joven.

Lily se escabulló por unas escaleras que descendían, llegando a una gran sala donde había una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres aparentemente normales, la pequeña rubia se las arregló para no ser vista, caminó debajo de la gran mesa del medio hasta el otro extremo mientras la gente disfrutaba de las enormes cantidades de comida de buey e hidromiel servidos, vio como un par de hombres de gruesa barba hacían una demostración de sus habilidades con sus armas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Lily podría aprovechar de salir por la puerta que estaba al frente del extremo de la mesa, pero primero tendría que evitar ser vista por el hombre que estaba ahí sentado al frente.

Fue entonces que alguien entró desde la puerta de la izquierda del salón, llamando a uno de los hombres presentes en aquella "fiesta"

-Thor!-Exclamó el sujeto, el cual era aquel hombre delgado, rubio, de capa color verde, pantalones cortos algo rotos por las mangas y con el torso descubierto tatuado, además de unas notorias orejas puntiagudas.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Thor?

-Loki.-Dijo el hombre que estaba sentado frente a Lily (esta se escondía debajo de la mesa) poniéndose de pie.

La rubia se asomó cautelosamente y pudo verlo, era uno de gruesa barba blanca que al parecer ya le pesaban los años, pero se veía en buen físico y se veía bastante ejercitado, portaba una armadura y una capa hecha con pelaje y piel de oso, portaba una lanza que al parecer emanaba un gran poder según lo que Lily podía sentir, y además, lo que más destacaba de aquel hombre, era que solo tenía un ojo, pues donde debería estar el otro, lo tenía cerrado y marcado con una cicatriz de un corte. Este se aproximó al que llamó Loki, y se puso frente a él, el rubio sintió algo de temor al verlo tan cerca de él, Lily supuso que sería alguien que daba autoridad en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué buscas a mi hijo?-Preguntó.- ¿Acaso no estaba contigo?

-La verdad no.-Respondió.-En Midgar nos separamos los 2 para buscar a Freya cuando su esposa Sif decidió acompañar a Frey, buscándola por cuenta propia, pensé que después se aburriría y regresaría a Asgard, ya sabe cómo es el en este tipo de misiones, gran señor de Asgard.

-Asgard…-Susurró Lily y pensó.- _¿Estoy….estoy en Asgard?_

-Thor no ha vuelto aún, Loki.-Respondió el hombre.-y tú, ¿Por qué vienes con tanta prisa?

-Como ya sabrá usted, Sif fue derrotada ¿verdad?-Preguntó el rubio, el hombre arqueó una ceja.

-Así es.-Dijo el.-Una familia de mortales se interpuso en su camino y el de Frey, al final, acabó bastante golpeada tras caerse a un río helado en Midgard, ¿Thor aún no se ha enterado?

-No, señor.-Respondió.-Pero ¿Qué cree? Vi a la familia que derrotó a Sif, así que vine a decirle a Thor que sé a dónde van.

El hombre suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Ah, esto no le va a gustar a mi hijo.-Dijo con molestia.-Magni y Moodi me estuvieron pidiendo constantemente ir a Midgard para acabar con los que osaron meterse con su madre, pero yo les ordené que se hicieran cargo de su madre y la llevaran con mi esposa a sus aposentos.

-Heredaron el mal genio de Thor.

-Y que lo digas, Loki.-Le respondió.-Si mis nietos son bastante lateros ya, no quiero imaginarme como será cuando Thor llegue a enterarse.

-¿Enterarme de qué?

Todos voltearon y posaron su atención en un hombre alto, de físico fuerte, con una capa y una capucha de piel de oso cubriendo su cabeza, llevaba una camisa azul debajo de un peto de hierro, unas botas para la nieve cafés, pantalón oscuro y un cinturón en el cual había un martillo de acero que parecía emitir ciertas chispas, además de portar en sus manos 2 guantes con partes de hierro. Este hombre entonces se quitó la capucha de encima, revelando ser de aspecto fornido, ojos azules que emitían ciertas chispas eléctricas al igual que su martillo, de cabello pelirrojo, y una barba del mismo color que llegaba a la altura de su cuello.

-Thor, hijo mío.-Dijo el hombre.

-Padre.-Dijo el Dios del trueno, dando un abrazo a su padre.-Eh, Loki, ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando revisé por donde te fuiste, no te encontré.

-Perdona, Thor.-Dijo el Rubio.-Pero justo quería verte a ti.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué pasa, Loki?

-Bueno, creo que Odín debería decirte primero lo que le pasó a Sif.

-¿Sif?-Preguntó preocupado.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-(suspiro) Según lo que Frey nos dijo, tuvo un encuentro con una familia de mortales que se interpuso en su búsqueda por encontrar a Freya.-Dijo el dios supremo.

-Odín…-Susurró Lily sin ser oída.

-Y estos se enfrentaron a ella y fue derrotada mientras Frey fue a buscar a su hermana para traerla a Asgard, cayó a un río tras el enfrentamiento.

Los ojos de Thor brillaron y su cuerpo comenzó a generar electricidad, varios de los presentes dieron pasos hacia atrás mientras que el pelirrojo apretaba los dientes y arrojó un gran grito.

-**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!-Grito, creando miles de fuertes truenos y relámpago en el cielo afuera de aquel lugar.- ¿¡Cómo demonios permitió esto Frey, Donde está el maldito de orejas puntiagudas!? ¿DONDE ESTÁ?

-¡Basta!-Dijo Odín golpeando el suelo con su lanza.-Estamos en medio de una celebración como para dejarte que destruyas todo como si esto fuera Jötunheim, además, no fue Frey el que le hizo daño a tu esposa, y tus hijos ya se hicieron cargo de atenderla.

El dios del trueno, entre dientes bufó y comenzó a calmarse, y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Ya me encargaré de quienes golpearon a mi esposa una vez que regrese a Midgard y los busque.

-Pues ¿Qué crees, Thor?-Dijo Loki, con ganas de sacarse una risa que se aguantaba por la ironía.-Los acabo de ver.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, exaltado y deseoso de reventarlos con su martillo, Mjölnir.- ¿Dónde los viste, Loki?

-Están escalando el monte Örlögin en este momento, los vi levantar el puente de piedra roto con magia Vanir y ahora están de camino a la cima.

-Seguramente buscarán una forma de llegar a Asgard.-Thor.

-Tal vez, pero si ese es el caso, dudo que sea pronto.-Replicó el dios del fraude.-Pues en esa montaña solo hay vía hacia Svartálfaheim, y ese reino hace siglos que está en guerra civil entre Enanos y elfos oscuros, seguramente acabarán muriendo allí, pues que yo sepa, solo los elfos oscuros han conseguido desplazarse entre los 9 reinos fácilmente desde que fueron echados de Alfheim.

-Sea como sea, van a pagar.-Dijo Thor, con el Mjolnir en sus manos.-Nadie se mete con mi familia, ni vive para contarlo.

-No.-Dijo Odín.

-Pero, ¡Padre!

-Hijo, tal vez hayan vencido a tu esposa, pero eso fue porque fue sola con Frey, y esta no la ayudó porque su misión no era pelear, sino buscar.-Respondió.-Además, hablamos de mortales, simples mortales, pero si llegan a ser una amenaza potencial, entonces enviaré a alguien a vigilarlos.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Thor, ansioso.-Así les veré las caras a…

-Tu no irás, Thor.-Respondió el Æsir supremo.-Tú tienes otros asuntos ahora.

-¡Pero, padre!

-Nada de peros, hijo.-Respondió Odín.-Además, piensa en tu esposa, en estos momentos está preguntando por ti.

-¿Pero cómo sabes eso, padre?

-Mis cuervos me avisaron de ello.-Explicó.-Recuerda que gracias a ellos tengo ojos en todos lados.

El dios del trueno bufó, pues recordó lo que era muy obvio.

-Thor.-Dijo Odín.-Ve con Sif, ya tendrás tiempo para regresar a Midgard. Y mientras eso ocurra, Loki.-Declaró señalando al rubio.-Tú vuelve a Midgard y vigila a esos mortales, pues no serían los primeros en escalar dicho monte, y menos si saben cómo viajar entre los reinos, si es que pueden, regresa a informar de la situación.

-Como ordene, gran señor.-Dijo Loki, sonriente.-Si las cosas se ponen difíciles con ellos, yo…

-No, nada de travesuras, Loki.-Advirtió Odín seriamente.-Ya suficientes problemas les causaste a todos cuando le rapaste el pelo a Sif.

Loki no pudo evitar soltar unas risas al recordar aquella travesura que le hizo a la esposa de Thor mientras dormía, así que tuvo que después pedirle a los enanos que le hicieran una nueva a la esposa del dios del trueno para que este no le diera un martillazo en la cara, aun así, el rubio no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa al recordar esa travesura suya.

-Solo vigílalos de cerca hasta que veas si pueden ser una amenaza o no.-Dijo Odín.-Hasta que lo demuestren, nada de trucos tuyos ¿oíste?

-Como ordene, poderoso Odín.-Respondió con una ligera sonrisa confiada.

Loki entonces chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció del lugar mientras los demás seguían disfrutando del banquete servido, a su vez, Lily permaneció debajo de la mesa principal, quedando pensativa, pues estaba asimilando todo lo que había escuchado, Thor, Odín, Frey, Loki, Asgard, Jötunheim, Svartalfaheim, todo lo que mencionaron le dejaron a la pequeña Loud con mucho que digerir, pero eso la dejó desprevenida cuando Odín volvió a hablar.

-Ve con tu esposa, Thor.-Dijo Odín.-Le hará muy bien que la vieras.

El pelirrojo asintió y procedió a retirarse del salón.

-¿Y alguien puede decirle a….Freya que no hay necesidad de espiar?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó uno de los presentes, confundidos.

Odín entonces caminó devuelta a la mesa y subió una parte del mantel, revelando a Lily debajo de la mesa, siendo tomada por sorpresa.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó la Lily, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te quisiste esconder?-Preguntó Odín.- ¿No pudiste entrar con calma? Pues no es que fuera una zona de batalla este salón.

-Ah….ehh….yo….este…

El dios supremo soltó una carcajada e hizo que Lily saliera debajo de la mesa, la cual estaba nerviosa tras ser descubierta.

-Vamos, esto es una celebración.-Respondió Odín, para dirigirse a los demás presentes.-Porque hoy, la hermana pérdida de Frey, ha regresado.

Y los demás presentes en el banquete brindaron levantando sus copas, Odín invitó entonces a Lily a sentarse, y ella accedió, pues al ver su intento de salida frustrado, no supo que hacer después.

-Descuida, ya hemos llamado a tu hermano para que venga también a celebrar tu regreso.-Le aseguró el dios supremo.

-¿Mi…mi hermano está aquí?-Preguntó Lily, creyendo que se refería tal vez a Lincoln. Dulce e inocente Lily.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Odín.-Mi esposa vendrá en breve junto a él acompañándolo, después de todo, esta es una fiesta en tu honor, Freya, para celebrar tu regreso desde que muchos de los 9 reinos te creyeron perdida.

Lily se sintió algo alagada, pero… ¿perdida? ¿Y por qué la llamó así? En primer lugar, fue secuestrada por un sujeto rubio, y al parecer, estaba junto a los que seguramente le pidieron que lo hiciera, además, ¿una fiesta en su homenaje? De querer hacerle algo así, hubiera sido más sabio que les mandaran un mensaje o una carta, no secuestrándola.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y en ella entró el hombre rubio que la secuestró acompañado de una mujer cuyo aspecto sería el de una de 40 años aproximadamente, pelirroja y portando un vestido gris con una capa verde de piel de oso como abrigo.

-Ah, **Frigg**, mi amor.-Dijo Odín dándole un beso en su mejilla, y esta le correspondió.-Me alegra verte aquí, tú también, Frey.

-Es un honor, poderoso.-Dijo el rubio.

-Frey…-Murmuró Lily, para luego mirar a la puerta atrás del asiento de Odín y pensó.-_Estoy tan cerca….pero si me pongo de pie, lo notarán….rayos, no sé qué hacer…._

-Hermana.-Dijo Frey a la rubia Loud, sentándose al lado suyo.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó al prestarle atención a Frey, quien puso su mano sobre la suya que posaba sobre la mesa.

-No sabes cuánto pasé por poder encontrarte.-Dijo con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.-No te preocupes, ya avisamos a las valquirias, pronto ellas vendrán también a celebrar.

-Eh…está bien.-Dijo ella simplemente ante el nerviosismo de estar junto a varios dioses sentada.-Si…. Usted lo dice, poderoso Frey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

La familia Loud comenzó a escalar el monte Örlögin, donde una gran tormenta se estaba formando en su cima desde hace rato, y en la falda ya estaban empezando a caer los primeros copos de nieve, mientras los Louds seguían avanzando, mientras sus pisadas dejaban huellas en la nieve que con la ventisca se iban desvaneciendo. Como era cuesta arriba, resultaba más fatigoso para los miembros de la familia Loud avanzar, menos mal para ellos que no era con la carreta, sino a pie, ya que dejaron su carreta frente al otro lado del puente de piedra colapsado.

El camino hacia la cima estaba repleto de árboles que dificultaban ver la cima junto a los vientos helados que nublaban lo lejos.

-Ahh, ¿podemos descansar?-Pidió Lola.-Estoy cansada, y la nieve me está golpeando en la cara.

-Vamos, Lola.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Debemos continuar, recuerden que debemos buscar a Lily.

-Sí, ni que escalar una montaña fuera como navegar por el gran océano.-Añadió Lynn Jr.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.

-Oh, vamos, Lola.-Comentó su gemela, Lana.-Vivimos a la subida de esta montaña, varias veces tenemos que volver a subir cuando volvemos a casa.

La rubia soltó un bufido de molestia, y su paso disminuyó un poco, dejando que los demás miembros de su familia fueran por delante, sin embargo, pronto la expresión de molestia de Lola cambió a una de temor, pues al voltear hacia atrás, vio entre los árboles siluetas deambulando tras estos, como si estuvieran observándolos, y parecían rugir y gemir como bestias.

Lola se puso entonces cerca de su familia y se mantuvo cerca de su madre.

-Mamá.-Dijo la rubia, algo temerosa.-Hay algo tras nosotros.

-¿Qué?

Pero entonces un par de sonidos susurraron tras los árboles, alertando a los demás.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¡Shh!-Silenció Lincoln.-Espera, no hables.

Entonces un silencio abrumador cubrió aquella zona del bosque dentro de la montaña, la ventisca hacía difícil ver a lo lejos, y junto a la vegetación, dificultaba ver que había tras los troncos de árboles en medio de la nieve. A pesar de eso, varios miembros de la familia lograron oír lo que Lola oyó, se atrincheraron en un círculo, cada uno con su arma mirando alrededor del bosque, Lori con su grande y larga espada, _Hevstorm_, Leni con un escudo y con su espada, _Vetur_, Luna con larga hacha, _Dauðans lag_, Luan sacó su hacha de mano, _Brandari_, junto a su escudo, Lynn desenfundó sus 2 hachas, _förstöraren_ y_ förgunaraðila_, Lucy portando su cuchillo, _mørk_, Lana se puso guantes de piel de oso equipadas con zarpas que iban con su abrigo de piel de oso, al cual llamó _Bärare, _además de tener un martillo de piedra en su mano, mientras que Lola tomó 2 pares de espadas cortas a su medida, _skjønnhet_ y _Vakker_, y Lisa tomó una ballesta, _nøyaktighet_. Si, los hermanos Loud habían puesto nombres a sus armas, debido a que varias veces les resultaron útiles, ya sea para cuando defendían su casa de bandidos o asaltantes, o cuando iban de caza para buscar algo para comer.

Los padres Loud también se unieron a sus hijos, solo que Rita se aseguró de cubrir a las menores, mientras que Lynn padre sacó un haca similar a la de Luna, pero más corta.

Nuevamente, silencio, silencio total, algo que no parecía nada normal, la familia permaneció en alerta, pues habían oído algo, sin duda, alguien o algo estaba observándolos.

-Esto no me gusta.-Dijo Lynn, volteando a ver a su familia.

Pero cuando ella volteó, de los árboles salió un cadáver en descomposición que emanaba una luz azul de su boca, estuvo a punto de atacar a Lynn con una espada que portaba, pero entonces, Lucy lo interceptó clavándole su cuchillo, mørk, en su pecho, lo que causó que el cadáver se hiciera polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a Lynn.

-¡¿Qué dem….?!-Quiso saber Lynn ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Estuvo cerca.-Dijo Lucy.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos era esa cosa?-Quiso saber Lisa.

-Eso, familia.-Respondió Lucy señalando al polvo en el que se volvió aquel "cadáver" cuando lo apuñaló en el pecho.-Era un **_Draugr_**.

-¿¡Un qué!?

-Un cadáver reanimado de un guerrero caído.-Respondió Lucy.- ¿No empezaron a oler el hedor de cadáver hace poco?

-Uh…. No.

-Suspiro.-Respondió la pelioscura desviando la mirada.

-¿Y….si hay más de ellos merodeando?-Preguntó Lola.

-Creo que es una posibilidad.-Dijo Luan.-Y lo más seguro es que deban estar protegiendo algo, leí que los Draugr generalmente protegen algún tesoro o reliquia que atesoraron en vida, o bien, simplemente están para causar daño a la gente cercana.

-Entonces será mejor que estemos atentos a algún ruido entre los árboles.-Sugirió Lucy.-O si ven alguna luz azul cerca, prepárense, si quieren matarlos de verdad, hay que cortarles la cabeza

La familia entonces apresuró el paso, de haber más Draugrs merodeando la montaña, era mejor estar muy alerta, pues además de lo que Lucy y Luan dijeron, también habían leído que, además de una de las pocas debilidades de aquellos seres no-muertos, estos también podían cambiar de tamaño, aparte de poseer fuerza sobre humana, solamente los más valientes eran capaces de enfrentarse a un Draugr mano a mano y vencerle. Estos eran más bien, una especie de fantasmas, generalmente de gente egoísta, malvada o avara, que se negaban a irse del mundo de los vivos, y permanecer, ya sea por algún tesoro que significaba gran valor para ellos, o simplemente era para atormentar a la gente, ya sea gente inocente, o personas que le hubieren dañado en vida.

Fue así que los Loud se apresuraron en subir la montaña, manteniéndose siempre alerta, pues de vez en cuando, oían de lejos gemidos o rugidos, además de que el hedor a cadáver se podía sentir en varias ocasiones conforme avanzaban, lo que indicaba que habían Draugrs cerca; finalmente, llegaron a un campo abierto en la montaña, aunque de igual forma, la ventisca nublaba un poco a lo lejos.

-¿Qué tanto hemos subido?-Dijo Lana, algo exhausta.

-No….lo sé.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Creo que llegamos a la mitad del monte.-Mencionó mirando la cima algo borrosa por la ventisca.

-Ughh! ¡Apenas vamos a la mitad de este monte!-Se quejó Lola.

-Oh, por favor, Lola, ¿no crees que te quejas demasiado?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Luna, tu casi siempre andas afuera con Papá, Lori, Lynn, Lincoln, y Lana haciendo cosas como cortar leña, ir al pueblo a intercambiar cosas o a cazar comida para la noche.

-Oh, vamos.-Dijo Lana.-Salir una vez no te va a hacer daño, deberías probarlo más a menudo.

-Pues tú también deberías probar más a menudo un baño.-Le respondió.-Si algo tienes, es hedor saliendo de tus axilas, Lana.

-No discutan ahora.-Dijo Rita.-Además de que debemos encontrar a su hermana, recuerden que pueden haber más de esos… Draugrs por ahí afuera, así que mejor no griten.

-Mamá tiene razón.-Dijo Lucy.-Nos han estado rodeando desde hace varios minutos.

-Espera…. ¿Qué?-Respondió Lynn.

Entonces oyeron un gruñido de un ser en medio de la niebla de la ventisca, rápidamente, la familia Loud se puso nuevamente a la defensiva, escuchando algo moverse entre la vegetación, no podían ver muy bien por el viento soplando, pero oyeron gruñidos y gemidos de lo que parecían ser varias criaturas, demasiadas para todos ellos.

-Familia.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Corran.

-Son demasiados.-Dijo Luan.-Parecen miles….

-¿Los sientes también, Luan?-Preguntó Lucy, ella asintió.

Entonces, varios Draugrs comenzaron a atacar a la familia Loud, quienes se defendieron como pudieron, logrando matar a varios, pero entonces, más Draugrs comenzaron a aparecer, y los Loud presenciaron cómo algunos de estos, aumentaban de tamaño, uno de ellos empujando hacia atrás a Lori.

-¿Estas bien, hermana?-Dijo Leni, socorriéndola.

-Estoy bien….¡Cuidado!-Gritó Lori cuando un Draugr intentó empalar con su lanza a Leni, pero la rubia mayor empuñó su larga espada y logró empalar al cadáver que liberaba una luz azul de su ser en el pecho, haciendo que se volviese polvo.

Lynn estaba luchando con sus 2 hachas contra 3 Draugrs, cuando uno de ellos aumentó de tamaño y golpeó a Lynn, que fue derribada, el Draugr estuvo a punto de matarla cuando Lisa le disparó al cadáver, logrando llamar su atención, cosa que Lucy aprovechó y saltó encima de él, clavando su cuchillo en su cuello y luego en su corazón, haciéndolo polvo y sus escudo y espada cayeron al suelo junto a su casco.

Lincoln también logró matar a uno con su maza al golpear a uno en la cabeza y luego empalándolo con su arma, sin embargo, otro Draugr se le abalanzó encima, sin embargo, Lynn le arrojó una de sus hachas por atrás al no muerto, y lo hizo polvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.-Respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¡Son demasiados!-Dijo Lynn padre mientras luchaba junto a sus hijos.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Debemos huir antes de que nos superen.-Dijo Lucy acuchillando a otro Draugr.-Tenemos que perderlos antes que vengan más.

-¡Ya oyeron, corran!-Exclamó Lori.

Tras correr varios metros al final del bosque, llegaron a un puente en medio de un precipicio, la familia cruzó el puente, y cuando los Draugrs que iban tras ellos llegaron también, estos también procedieron a cruzar el puente.

-¡Rápido, cortemos el puente!-Dijo Luna a Lynn.

-Claro.

Ambas usaron sus hachas sobre las cuerdas sin pensárselo 2 veces, y una vez las cortaron, el puente se desplomó con varios Draugrs en el, cayendo al vacío, los Loud entonces vieron como en el otro lado, varios Draugrs aparecían y los miraban. Les resultaba bastante aterrador ver aquellos ojos azules brillantes y espectrales en aquellos cuerpos putrefactos reanimados, ¿desde hace cuánto que merodeaban la montaña? Era lo que se preguntaban.

-Mamá.-Dijo Lana.-Ya…. Tengo miedo.

-Hija, tranquila, te prometo…

-No es eso.-Respondió.- ¿Y si hay más de esas cosas camino a la cima? No quiero perderlos, chicos.

A pesar de que varios de ellos como Luna, Lynn o Lincoln se sentían bien de haber tenido un combate y haber sentido su gloria como buen vikingo, no podían evitar sentirse mal por su hermana, además de temer lo mismo que ella, y el resto de su familia, fue que Lincoln se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura.

-Lana.-Le dijo.-Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

-Pero…

-Tranquila.-La interrumpió, y poniendo su mano en su hombro continuó.-Yo te protegeré, mis hermanas también te protegerán, papá también te protegerá, pero tú también tienes que protegernos, ¿crees….Que puedes hacerlo, hermanita?

Entonces la rubia se puso pensativa, miró entonces su martillo por unos momentos, había logrado luchar contra Draugrs, aunque con ayuda de su familia, sin embargo, Lana también había podido matar a varios durante el combate sin problema, no por nada era una Berserker, al igual que Lynn.

Levantó la mirada nuevamente con valentía y confianza, mirando a Lincoln.

-Tienes razón, hermano. -Dijo ella, sonriente. -Somos vikingos, y nosotros no huimos del combate, ¡corremos hacia el!

-Bien dicho, hermanita. -Respondió Lynn. -Nosotros vamos al combate, pues ahí está la gloria.

\- ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? -Preguntó Lincoln con una ceja arqueada a su hermana. -Hasta hace poco estabas bastante pesimista.

-Pues…. Hacía bastante tiempo que no íbamos a un combate. -Respondió la castaña. -Casi siempre era contra lobos, o algún bandido en el pueblo, pues nunca nos dejan ir a saquear el sur o surcar el mar, solo van papá, y en ocasiones Lori y Luna.

-Bueno, debemos seguir subiendo a la cima del monte, quizás allí encontremos lo que hemos estado percibiendo todo este tiempo. -Dijo Rita.- ¿Lo siguen sintiendo familia?

-Si. -Dijo Lincoln.

-Se siente…. Sobrecogedor. -Comentó Lori.

-Parece muy poderoso. -Dijo Luan.

-Sea lo que sea… debe ser algo de gran poder. -Añadió Lucy.

-Tienes todavía el vai.. vai…

-Biförst, Leni. -Dijo Lucy, mostrándolo en su mano. -Y si, todavía lo tengo.

-Debemos avanzar y andar con cuidado. -Dijo Lynn padre. -Seguramente hay más Draugrs asechando camino a la cima.

Todos sentían esa fuente venir desde la cima de Örlögin, como dijo el patriarca de la familia, siguieron avanzando hacia la cima del monte en medio de la ventisca helada, mientras que desde las sombras (y alejado también de los Draugrs merodeadores) Loki seguía espiándolos, sentado en la rama de un árbol, y vio que tenían un Biförst consigo, entonces quedó pensativo mientras se pasaba la mano por su barbilla.

-Así que tienen un Biförst consigo la familia adoptiva de Freya. -Pensó el rubio en voz alta. -Dudo mucho que puedan vencer a lo que custodia la puerta a Svartalfaheim en la cima de este monte, pero por si acaso…je je je. -Soltó una pequeña risa, juntando los dedos. -Creo que me divertiré un poco con ellos.

Entonces, el dios de la desdicha chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció en un parpadeo de aquella rama.


End file.
